


lost in the moment

by yumetourou



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bbangmoon, Drabble, Late Night Drives, M/M, car enthusiast kevin, hopeful? ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumetourou/pseuds/yumetourou
Summary: Kevin and Younghoon go on a late night adventure





	lost in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> why finish my drafts when i could write random drabbles
> 
> ps i know this is bad/messy... i just wanted to publish something

“Hey,” Kevin whispered, softly shaking Younghoon’s shoulder. The clock read 1:30 AM, the moon shone through the thin curtains and cast a soft light on Younghoon’s bedroom. “Hey, Younghoon,” Kevin tried again after no response. The older’s eyes fluttered open, his lashes like butterfly wings in the moonlight. He glanced at the bedside clock and then back at Kevin. 

“It’s 1:30 in the morning, why are you awake?” As his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he noticed the slightly wild look in Kevin’s eyes. “Oh god, you haven’t slept at all, have you?” Kevin shook his head and grinned. 

“I have an idea.” Younghoon yawned and thought about what that could mean. 

“A good idea?” He was met by a light shove from Kevin. 

“All my ideas are good, Hyung.”

“Not at 1:30 in the morning, they aren’t.” Younghoon felt the mattress sink as Kevin pouted, his whole body deflating when he did. 

“At least hear me out.”

“Fine.”

In short, Younghoon didn’t regret hearing out Kevin’s idea. The wind swished through his hair as Kevin revved the engine, pushing the speed limit. Kevin had just finished restoring his car, a 1966 Ford Galaxie, and Younghoon couldn’t turn down a late night joyride. The sky was clear and there wasn’t another car in sight as far as Younghoon could see, it was perfect. He didn’t know where Kevin was taking him but he didn’t care, the journey was worth as much as the destination if it was with Kevin. He wasn’t exactly sure what their relationship was, but as long as he could spend time with the other and see him smile he was content. Younghoon tipped his head back and watched the stars zoom by overhead, Kevin’s music echoing throughout the night. He felt like he was in an old movie, one of those American teen romance ones where everyone is carefree. Kevin eventually skidded to a stop in a secluded area, a big grin plastered on his face. 

“Where are we, Kevin?” 

“You’ll see. Get out of the car.” Younghoon obliged, and as soon as both of them were standing, Kevin took off along a path Younghoon hadn’t noticed before. And of course, Younghoon took off after him.

Breathless, Younghoon had finally caught up to Kevin, who was standing atop a hill overlooking the horizon. 

“You’re slow.”

“You ran off without telling me! Of course I’m gonna be slow!”

“Whatever, loser.” Kevin slipped his hand into Younghoon’s, dragging him down the hill. Kevin had brought them to what appeared to be a private beach of sorts, although it didn’t appear to be private property. Just a place no one seemed to know about — besides them, that is. 

“Kevin, this place is beautiful. When did you find it?” 

“When I was testing the engine a few weeks ago, I stumbled across it. I thought that I should take you one day, and that day turned out to be today.” 

“Does anyone else know about this place?” 

“Not that I know of.” At this point, they had walked up to where the water met the sand. The ocean was dangerously close to splashing Younghoon’s shoes, but they had a perfect view of the moon and stars from where they stood, still hand in hand. 

“Thank you for bringing me here, Kevin.” Kevin rested his head on Younghoon’s shoulder and gave his hand a squeeze. 

“I’d take you here every night, if I could.” Younghoon smiled softly, but he doubted Kevin could see it. 

“You can.”


End file.
